Episode 10: Flame the Hand... Destroyed?!
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Teruo Hida #Yutaka Gakusha #Susumu Watari #Takayuki Konjo #Akira Shijo Episode 10: Flame the Hand... Destroyed?! "All right guys! Today's the day! Go wild out there! Remember what you've learned from our training! Do your best!" Coach Miyazaki said. "Yeah!" "Yosh! I'm all fired up now!" Isamu said excitedly. Then they went out to the field to meet their opponent. "Nii-chan! Look! It's them!" Jun said. "Huh?" And then he looked. "Eh?! It's those guys from before...!" "We did tell you we're from Oni Gakuen." "O-oh right. I forgot." "So we finally get to know who's better now, eh?" "Yeah." "Shake hands!" the referee said. And they all shook hands. And Isamu also shook hands with Teruo Hida, the Captain of Oni Gakuen. "Isamu Sato. I'm looking forward to this game. Let's see how much you've improved. Let's have a good game." "Y-yeah." Referee whistles. Commentator: Saa, there's the match between Universe Eleven and Oni Eleven! There's the kickoff! Hideyoshi has the ball! After several minutes of dribbling the ball, he passes to Ryoko. Then Ryoko passed it to Tomoko. "Make it in, Tomoko!" Isamu yelled. "Yeah!" And then she shot her long, powerful shot. "I won't let you!" Konjo yelled. "Ikouze, DARRKKKUUU KYATTCHUU!!!" And then he caught Ryoko's shot. "Tsch. I'll get it in next time." Tomoko said darkly. "Donmai, donmai! Commentator: And it's a no goal! Takayuki Konjo makes a nice save! "Nice save, Konjo!" Gakusha said. "Thanks!" And then he kicked the ball and passed it to Hida. "Isamu! Get ready!" "Yeah! Come at me!" "I won't let you! I'll protect nii-chan!" Jun said, going over to them. "Jun.." Isamu thought. "Just try!" And then they slipped past Jun easily. Then Jun got back on his feet and got the ball from them. "Nani?!" Hida said, astonished. "See that? You're not the only one who's improved!" Then Jun ran to the front of the line. "You'll go as far as here!" Shijo said. "DEMON BLOODDDOO!!!" He yelled. And then a pond filled with blood appeared before Jun, and then a demon grabbed his legs and he fell on the ground. "Crap!" Jun said, realizing that his ball had been stolen. "Hida!" And then they passed it to Hida. "Here I come again!" "Yeah!" And then he kicked the soccer ball, with amazing power. "I WON'T LET YOU!! FURRAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDO!!!!" Then Hida smirked. "That's not going to work." "AHHHHH!!!!" Isamu yelled, slamming his body onto the ground. Referee whistled. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! That's the first goal taken up by Oni Eleven! How will you keep this up, Universe Eleven?! "What sugoi power... it was even more powerful than before..." Isamu said, looking at his hands. "My hands are still numb..." "Nii-chan!" Jun said, rushing over to him. "Gomen, nii-chan... I couldn't block them." "Daijoubu! I'll definitely block it next time! Zettai!" "Yeah!" "See that, Isamu Sato? We'll beat down that puny hissatsu technique of yours! We haven't shown you our full power yet!" The three of them said, cackling. Then Isamu held his fists and gritted his teeth. "Just you wait!" Isamu thought. Referee whistles. Commentator: Oni Eleven has taken up one goal!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! "It's our turn to counterattack! Ikouze, minna!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" "Yu!" "Yeah! Ikouze, ISSUUU SWORRDDDOO!!!" "What the hell?! Are they idiots?!" Susumu said, shocked. Commentator: There it is! Hideyoshi and Yu's splendid hissatsu technique combo! Ice Sword! Will it make it in?! And then Konjo raised one hand and caught the ball without using a hissatsu technique. "N-nani?!" Both Hideyoshi and Yu said, shocked. "No way! That guy only used one hand to catch their shoot?!" Yu said. "What a sugoi goalkeeper!" Isamu said, astonished. Commentator: Oh my! Takayuki Konjo didn't even have to use a hissatsu technique and caught the ball! This is the power of Oni Eleven! "Tsch. We'll make it in next time." They said. "See that, Sato? Our goalkeeper surpasses you. We've got the strongest goalkeeper at our side. Give it up, Sato. You'll never win." Hida said, smirking. "No way. If I give up, it's over for us. I will never give up!" Isamu said. "Omoshiro. Let's see how long you guys can last." Then Hida walked away, sneering. "Tsch." Isamu said. Then looking at his hands, he said, "I don't know how we'll last this game, but one thing I do know. I can't afford to give up this match!" Referee whistled. Commentator: The score count is still 0-1, Oni Eleven with the lead! And Hida has the ball! "Here I come again, Sato!" "Yeah!" And then he kicked yet another powerful shoot. "FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!! ....AAHHHH!!!" Referee whistled. Commentator: In less than five minutes, Oni Eleven has gotten 2 points! They really are one powerful team! "Why can't I stop it?!" Isamu thought frustratedly. "Nii-chan!" Jun said, rushing over to him. "That was such an incredible shoot!" Jun said. "Yeah." "Sato. I'm telling you. There's no way to stop my shoots." "You won't know unless you try!" "Still trying to act so optimistic, Sato?" "Urusai!" "You can't do anything about our shoots." "Yeah?! THEN LET'S PUT IT TO THE TEST!" "Nii-chan! Calm down!" "Don't tell me to calm down, Jun!" "G-gomen, nii-chan." And then he walked away. Referee whistles. Commentator: Teruo Hida has the ball again! Oh my! He's going up with Yutaka Gakusha and Susumu Watari! Is this a combination shoot or a long pass?! I can't take my eyes off of this! "Saa, Sato. You will now witness the most powerful shoot there is on the face of this planet. No one will be able to stop this shoot!" And then the three got into their positions. "IKOUZE, DEMON BLASSTTOOO!!!" And then a demon-like figure appeared with a flashing tornado-like windstorm behind it. All the players in the path were blown away. "Nii-chan!" "Kono yarou..! FURRAMMMEE ZAA HANDDOOO!!!!!!!!" Then he tried to stop it with all his might, but then the demon figure reappeared and kicked the ball and shot it through the goal. "AHHHHH!!!" Referee whistled. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!! They have gotten three goals already! And the first half is almost over! "What a sugoi hissatsu technique...." "I told you Sato, that was the most powerful hissatsu technique you'll ever see!" "I'll stop it next time!" "Just you try!" And then Yu had the ball. Referee whistles to continue the game. Then Yu dribbled the soccer ball to the front line. Then he passed it to Masanori, and then Masanori passed it to Jun. "Jun!" "Leave it to me!" He said. Then he thought, "Yosh! Let's try out that new hissatsu technique I worked on!" "Make it in, Jun!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah! Ikouze!" And then with a powerful shoot, he tried to remember what the feeling was like. And then he shot it. But Konjo caught it also with one hand. "Hmph. This isn't even worth my time." "Say that one more time!" Jun said, pissed off. Commentator: No goal!!! Then Konjo provoked Jun to shoot. "Come on, shoot at me! Entertain me!" "Tsch! I'll show you that it was a mistake to give me the ball! Kono yarou! Take this! DARRKKKUU BIRRAAZAADOO!!!" And then he raised his legs, and then he rebounded the ball. Commentator: Oh my! He provoked Jun to shoot, and then he rebounded the ball! You'll find this amazing goalkeeper right here! Then Isamu gritted his teeth. "Entertain me more! Much more!" Konjo said, kicking the ball to him. "How about this?!" Hideyoshi and Yu said, going up. "ISSUUU SWORRDDDOO!!!" Then he this time he caught the ball with two hands. "You guys aren't worth my time. Hida!" And then he passed the ball to him. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Jun yelled, going up to Hida, trying to steal the ball. "Steal it from me if you can!" Hida taunted, and then violently shoved Jun to the ground. "Jun!" "There's no time to be worrying about others, Sato!" Hida said. "IKOUZE, DEEMOONNN SHOOOTTOOO!!!" And then a demon-like shadow appeared on the ground, kicking the ball with him. "As if! FURRAMMEE ZAAA HANDDO!!! ....AHHHH!!!" Referee whistled, and then whistled again to end the game. Commentator: GOAL!!!! AND THE FIRST HALF HAS ENDED WITH A SCORE OF 0-4!!!! HOW WILL THEY TURN IT AROUND IN THE SECOND HALF?!!! "Sato. We have sealed all your moves. We know whose son you are." "Shut up! I'm not giving up! I swore I wouldn't! I won't lose!" "Wanna come at it?!" "Yeah!" Preview of Episode 11: The Powerful Oni Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and we had just ended the first half of the match, with the score of 0-4. We are no match for them, but we have the heart to never give up until the end. My evolution of Flame the Hand is incomplete, and Oni Gakuen keeps on attacking us. What should we do?! The second half has only started, and we're already battered! I can't afford to give up! Next on Universe Series! The Powerful Oni Eleven!